literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rataube
Welcome Hi, Rataube. Thanks for your contributions! I hope you'll continue to contribute to this Wikia. I've taken a stab at answering your question on the main talk page. --CocoaZen 04:03, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Forum The forum is awsome! Thank you for putting it in place. I like Midsummer Night's Dream too, but I'll have to think about whether that's my favorite. --CocoaZen 00:43, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Assimilation Yes, I agree -- any minor literature-related Wikia would be welcome here. I think it would help both this Wikia and the content of the ones that come here by encouraging more participation. It could also create more interesting related content. --CocoaZen 02:01, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Good job with the initial evaluations! Yes, it's a good idea to see if we can incorporate some of the related and abandoned wiki. For those that are doing well, we should exchange WikiNode links to make it easier for users to find the more appropriate place for their content. And maybe we should put special notes and links on pages like Isaac Asimov's (pointing to w:c:Asimov). --CocoaZen 00:41, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::I forgot to follow-up on this. But I'm going to ask about incorporating some of these into here. And I think it makes sense to create a message that links here to put onto the inactive Related wikias. --CocoaZen 02:05, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Point of View Feel free to change the article. I just wanted to get it started. I was influenced by Wikipedia, and I may disagree with you on some of the details, but you made some good points, and they'd improve the article. --CocoaZen 03:19, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Improvements Yes, we need a logo and an improved look, especially of the main page, would be great! There's a Main_Page/Alt that you are welcome to change to test out ideas. And of course, you can go ahead and change the main page when you have figured out some improvements. --CocoaZen 02:05, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :We also need a slogan, like wikipedia's "the free encyclopedia anyone can edit".--Rataube 13:17, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Good idea (slogan)! By the way, you're an admin (sysop) now -- another good improvement. -- CocoaZen 19:55, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::Thank's--Rataube 20:02, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Slogan Hi Rataube! I think we should choose a slogan sometime soon. I've gone through the slogans at Forum:Slogan and some of them are pretty good. Do you think we should put a Sitenotice up asking people to vote, or should the admins just choose one ourselves? Thanks. Swannie 13:59, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Okay, that sounds good. Thanks for the congratulations! Swannie 18:28, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ::Look under the title bar...is that okay? Swannie 15:01, 23 August 2007 (UTC) No magical realism, I have checked it. Yes, you are right, Borges did not any write Magical Realism. About Asimov Wiki Asimov Wiki is not completely inactive. I write there from time to time (About a comment above) Davichito 18:58, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Thanks to you and other hardworking contributors like you, this wiki will be spotlighted soon! (Also announced at the Community Portal.) Hope everything is going well for you! B'shalom. -- CocoaZen 02:46, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Literature Wikia Oops, , there is a new literature wikia in English, a competition between two of the same language. See ----------------> Literature Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 00:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hi. Hope you have a happy, healthy and safe 2012! We haven't seen you here for awhile, and I hope you'll be able to stop by at least for a quick visit. -- CocoaZen 19:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC)